1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D image cinema system which is configured to have a projection room for projecting one image frontward and rearward, two screens arranged symmetrically frontward and rearward, and a chair which is configured to having front and rear viewing directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, 3D images are viewed separately in such a manner that a left image of the 3D image is viewed through a left eye and a right image is viewed through a right eye, where the 3D images have very small picture sizes compared to a 2D image if viewed simultaneously as one image through a left and right eye.
Further, an inner height of a prior theater needs to be two times greater than that of a general building.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1, a height of theater chair arrangement is gradually increased in a stepped manner by about 20-25 centimeters, i.e., approximately 8-10 inches, and thus as a chair arrangement line increases, the chair arrangement height is increased wherein in case where the chair arrangement line increased to 8 steps, the inner space height of a theater is to be greater than 6 m.
Accordingly, the installation of theater facilities in existing residential and commercial buildings is difficult given that such building typically have ceiling heights of greater than 2 m, i.e., approximately 80 inches, but less than 5 m, approximately 200 inches. Thus the building having a special inner space, i.e., ceiling height, of being greater than 6 m has to be originally designed for the installing of theater facilities, and thereby increasing construction cost and limiting the theater installment places.